


Until the ashes of Eden fall

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angel Bonds, Angel Ezekiel | Gadreel, Angel Mating, Angelic Grace, Angst, Backstory, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, How Do I Tag, Hurt Ezekiel | Gadreel, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Metatron Being a Dick, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria and Gadreel were both assigned by god to look over the Garden of Eden, to keep it free of sin... They managed to do so, for many years, until the arch angel Lucifer rebelled against God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So, this is the back story to my SPN Oc, Alexandria. I'd be very happy if you'd read this, and tell me what cha think?? The title of this fic is a reference to a song called "Ashes of Eden" by Breaking Benjamin, one of my favorite bands!!

Alexandria was god’s second most trusted. Her and Gadreel were given the job of looking over the garden of eden, making sure to keep the garden pure and free of sin. Giving Adam and Eve, the two first humans, a home of tranquil piece. The two of them were pretty good at their job, keeping the garden pure, for a very, very long time, watching over the garden, and Adam and Eve... But that was until Lucifer started to rebel against god.

You see, When God created humans , all the angels submitted, into loving and cherishing them...But Lucifer didn’t submit... he saw them as being flawed, and imperfect. He wanted all of the angels, to see, as Lucifer saw the humans... So, he was going to taint the innocent mind of Eve, making her disobey God’s one rule, eating fruit bore from the tree of good and evil...

It was a clear morning, when Lucifer strolled up to the entrance of the Garden of Eden. Alexandria and Gadreel stood, looking to their “brother”. Watching him closely. No one came close to the garden, unless it was for a very important reason...

“Let me into the garden..and you won’t get hurt” He demanded. 

“You know that we can not let you do that, Lucifer.” Alexandria retorted, her whisky brown eyes looking to the arch angel...

“Well, I guess, I’ll just have to make you then...” He said, a sly smirk plastered on his face, and a dark glint in his ice blue eyes. 

He ran his hands through his short, sandy blond hair, before his three sets of wings materialized. His six wings were the same icy blue as his eyes, a few of the feathers dotted with grey flecks. He ruffled his wings, before he reached to the brown leather holster, strapped to his left leg, and he got out his sharpened, chrome silver angel blade. The handle plated with the richest of gold. 

He threw the blade up into the air, and caught it with ease, smirking as he watched as both Gadreel and Alexandria materialized their wings. 

Gadreel’s wings were the richest of green, like the new leafs in spring. Several wings were a dark green , just like emeralds... And Alexandria’s wings were a deep shade of navy blue, like the deep sea. Many of the wings were much, much lighter, like the morning sky. She quickly tied her mid length cosmic black brown hair back into a loose bun.

“Alexandria, do not hold back.. Give Lucifer all you have, you know what to do... I will be right by your side.” Gadreel called to Alexandria, as he grabbed his angel blade from the black holster. The handle of his was plated with a bronze. Alexandria nodded to Gadreel, before she reached to her own blade, the handle of hers being plated with opal. 

Lucifer exhaled deeply, before He then ran at Alexandria, and swung his blade at her face. Alexandria just managed to doge the blade, with only the tip scraping at her right cheek, creating a small horizontal cut. She gritted her teeth and then quickly retaliated, by taking to the air. Lucifer didn’t take his eyes off   
Alexandria, as she suddenly took the air. She let out a yell, as she came crashing down towards him, and striking the archangel as he went to move. Lucifer fell to his knees, as Alexandria’s blade stuck into his chest.

“ALEXANDRIA, BEHIND YOU!” Gadreel called, running towards her.

Alexandria watched as the figure in front of her vanished into thin air, and her blade fell to the ground with a “clunk”.

She quickly turned, to see Lucifer running towards her. Without a warning, he tackled Alexandria to the hard floor, and wasted no time inflicting pain on the angel, as she tried to fight him off her. He grabbed his blade with his right hand, stabbed it into left Alexandria’s shoulder, causing her to writhe in pain under him, holding back a scream of pain. He left the blade there, and smiled to himself. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing one of God’s most trusted like this. Writhing with pain underneath him...

Lucifer let go of the golden handle of the blade, and he formed his right hand into a tight fist. Without a word, he forcefully punched Alexandria in the stomach, several time. Causing her to gasp in pain, as each blow to the stomach got rougher. He got up, and looked down to the angel, as she tried to get up to fight, smirking to himself, he kicked her down, every single time she tried to get up. He placed his boot covered right foot onto Alexandria’s stomach; he slowly pulled the blade out of Alexandria’s shoulder, smiling wickedly as she gritted her teeth, glaring at him, her eyes tearful from shock.

“Stay down Alexandria, and I won’t hurt you anymore...” he murmured, glaring to her.

Alexandria ignored Lucifer threat, trying to get up, she didn’t break eye contact with the archangel. 

Lucifer smirked, suddenly stabbing his blade hard into Alexandria’s right shoulder, with brutal force. 

Alexandria screamed with agony, screwing her eyes shut tight, as she felt Lucifer twist the blade around.

“STOP.” Lucifer heard Gadreel call.

Lucifer then turned to Gadreel, noticing how his eyes stone grey were now dark, clouded with vengeance. 

“Lucifer, you will pay for what you did to Alexandria...!!” He screamed, before he charged at Lucifer, and swung his blade at him. Lucifer swiftly dodged Gadreel’s attack, quickly pulling his blade from Alexandria, he then took to the air. 

Gadreel took to the air, and the two of them commenced into an intense battle that shook the sky. The two of them scrapping at each other. Gadreel did all he could to fight Lucifer off, fighting fiercely, with all his power and might. But even with all of his strength, Gadreel was no match to the archangel. 

Lucifer swung the bloody blade at Gadreel, it tore through the grey shirt he wore with ease, and pierced his skin deeply, creating a large, painful gash up his torso. Gadreel fell to the ground, wincing slightly in pain, as he stood back up, and took flight again, only to get knocked back down by Lucifer, over and over, each time, Gadreel getting back up to fight.

Once he was up in the air again, Gadreel swooped towards Lucifer, grabbed him by the neck of his military green t-shirt, and he plummeted to the ground. 

Lucifer underneath him. Gadreel slammed Lucifer into the ground with brute force. 

Lucifer winced, coughing up a little blood. He looked to Lucifer, and smirked, suddenly vanishing into thin air, again.

“Oh Gadreel, when will you learn...” the archangel laughed, appearing above Gadreel.

In one quick motion, he took a hold of Gadreel by his neck, and slammed him roughly into the ground. Just as Gadreel had done to Lucifer.

This was the final blow for Gadreel, his back arched, grunting with pain, he closed his eyes.

Lucifer stood, looking to Gadreel, and then to Alexandria. The two of them broken and beaten.

“My work here’s done....” he said to himself, dropping his angel blade, and then strolling freely into the Garden of Eden.

The sky above Gadreel and Alexandria begun to grow dark, angry grey storm clouds forming, as Alexandria slowly sat up, and looked to Gadreel. Her vision blurred with tears, and her breathing heavy.

She looked up to the sky, and screamed out with a mix of anger and sorrow.

For they had failed to keep the garden pure...


	2. 2

After Lucifer had entered the garden, he tainted and twisted Eve’s once innocent morals, and convinced her to take a bite of the fruit bore from the tree of good and evil. Eve then convinced Adam to do the same, saying how the fruit was divine, better than any of the other fruit that grew in the beautiful paradise of Eden... 

Adam and Eve had committed the first sin of man, by disobeying God’s order. They were banished from the Garden of Eden... And Alexandria and Gadreel, they were punished for their incompetence, for letting Lucifer into the garden, for setting off the catalyst for the chain reaction of events that lead to the paradise that God had created for his most beloved creations to be tainted with evil, and for Lucifer to create his own realm.. Creating hell, and all the demons...

The two of them were arrested, under the Archangel Michael’s direct order. Michael always got the last word, in any punishment being dealt. He was the first angel created by God; he was superior to all the other angels, including his three younger brothers, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel...

They were escorted down to the Dungeons of Heaven, taken from their posts outside the Garden of Eden, just after Adam and Eve were banished.

Many of the angels crowded to watch as Alexandria and Gadreel were escorted. The looks on their faces... Most of them were angry, bitter and resentful, how could of they let Lucifer into the garden, letting him taint Adam’s and Eve’s minds with sin.

Alexandria’s eyes were fixed on one angel, who’d rose above the crowd, with his three sets of wings, each feather coloured the purest of gold, several wings on the third pair being flecked with a dark mustard yellow . It was the archangel Gabriel, the youngest, and kindest, of the four archangels, who’d risen above the crowd, looking down to Alexandria with his vivid amber eyes. 

Gabriel had always placed his trust in Alexandria, he always had faith in her, he had always watched over her, as she learnt, and as she grew. A Millennia ago, before God had created man, Gabriel was Alexandria’s mentor, he was the one who taught her how to make her one set of deep blue wings materialise with ease. 

Gabriel thought that Michael’s harsh punishment on Alexandria and Gadreel was out of line. He knew from first experience that Lucifer was powerful, far beyond the combined strength of Alexandria and Gadreel...

Alexandria’s eyes then darted looked to an angel, who stood at the front of the crowd... The angel’s expression was one of disbelief, her emerald green eyes tearful. 

This was Anna, Who’d been Alexandria’s closest and dearest friend. The two of them would spar and train together, before the two of them went into their rolls, chosen by God. Anna became a leader of one of the many garrisons, leading angels fiercely into battle, and Alexandria was chosen to look over the Garden of Eden, alongside Gadreel.

Alexandria then looked back up to Gabriel, momentarily, before she gritted her teeth, lowering her head in shame, before she rose again, looking straight ahead... Her whisky brown eyes fixed on the horizon.

Gabriel watched the events that followed. He watched how Alexandria started to resist, fighting back against the angel who had her held by a chain that connected to the enochian inscribed hand cuffs she wore. 

She shook her head, not moving. She protested in, in a loud, clear voice, with an deep angry undertone. 

“It was not mine or Gadreel’s fault, that Lucifer entered the garden, and tainted Eve’s morals. We tried our hardest to fight him off bu-“

“Alexandria. Silence your rage...” Gadreel said through gritted teeth, in an bitter, angry tone, looking to Alexandria with his stone grey eyes. After Gadreel’s outburst, he kept his head down, his eyes to the ground; he said nothing, accepting his fate. 

Gabriel agreed with everything Alexandria had said, he knew that it wasn’t their fault, that Lucifer had overpowered them, and forced his way into the garden of Eden. Gabriel knew Lucifer had done wrong. 

Gabriel wanted nothing more to go down and free the two angels, he could sense that Anna wanted to do the same. Anna had always been like a sister to   
Alexandria, the two were inseparable, up until their coming of age, when they had to go their separate ways.

But neither of them couldn’t not free Alexandria and Gadreel. 

The two angels couldn't change what Michael had commanded... 

They could only watch as Gadreel and Alexandria were escorted away...

The second Alexandria and Gadreel were freed from their cuffs and locked into their cell, they could feel their powers being slowly drawn from them both. The stone walls and the iron bars sapping what power they had. The cell was large enough to hold Gadreel and Alexandria. There was a rusted iron nail lodged into the top of one of the walls.

It was quiet for the first twenty four hours, Alexandria and Gadreel just sat in the large cell, reflecting on what had happened, an uneasy silence in the air. But after the silence of the twenty four hours, the torture began.

It was broken when two of the guards walked slowly through the hallway of the dungeon. Both of them held angel blades, which they scraped along the iron bars. 

They entered the cell, and they both walked across to Alexandria and Gadreel.

“Get up, Alexandria, and place your arms out in front of you...” One of them commanded.

Alexandria stood up hesitantly, looking to the guard with her whisky brown eyes; she placed out her slender arms. Enochian inscribed hand cuffs were placed around her slender wrists, and she was suddenly roughly pushed back against the wall that had the rusted iron nail lodged into it.

Her body slammed against the hard stone colliding with her back. She grunted, glaring at the guard, who took his angel blade, and dragged it up her abdomen, making Alexandria grit her teeth, and close her eyes tightly. She winced as she felt the blade scrape over the healing cut on her face, the wound re-opening, and started to bleed again. 

Her eyes shot open, as she heard Gadreel being slammed into the wall, right next to her. Tears pricked in her eyes, as she heard Gadreel gasp, murmuring foul words in enochian, as the other guard dug the angel blade into the deep gash Lucifer had created not so long ago. Alexandria tried her best to zone out from hearing Gadreel’s screams, as she held back cries of pain, and a sickening shiver travelled up her spine, as the guards continued to inflict pain on the two angels...

When they were finally content with the damage they’d done to Alexandria and Gadreel, they set them both free of the enochian inscribed hand cuffs, and then they both just walked away, out of the cell, locking the bared door behind them, as they heard Alexandria break down into a silent scream, as she fell to her knees. Her body shook with fear, as the tears started to fall from her whisky brown eyes. She wrapped her arms over her bleeding abdomen, and let out a startled sob, closing her eyes tightly. 

Gadreel heard Alexandria’s sobs, and he looked to her with concern. He sat down next to his partner, using the wall to guide him down to a sitting position, wincing as he did so, his wounds painful as he moved slowly. He looked to Alexandria, as she cried. Gadreel pulled Alexandria close, and comforted her. He let her bury her face into the crook of his neck, as she sobbed quietly. Her body shaking against his tender embrace, her breathing heavy and fast, as Gadreel softly stroked her comic black hair. He sighed quietly to himself, wiping away the pin prick tears in the corner of his stone grey eyes.

For this was only the beginning of the torture, far worse things were in store for the two angels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3   
> Find me on tumblr at stuttering-isnt-fun.tumblr.com (Come talk with me about fandoms and stuff?? OwO)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Find me on tumblr at stuttering-isnt-fun.tumblr.com (Come talk with me about fandoms and stuff?? OwO)


End file.
